Patrula cățelușilor
Patrula cățelușilor is the Romanian-dubbed version of ''PAW Patrol''. It is aired on Nickelodeon Romania in Romania. The names are generally the same as the original English names but some are also localized names: * Ryder – Ryder * Marshall – Marshall * Rubble – Rubble * Chase – Chase * Rocky – Rocky * Zuma – Zuma * Skye – Skye * Alex Porter – Alex Porter * Bettina – Bettina * Cap'n Turbot – Căpitan Turbot * Chickaletta – Chickaletta * Ellie – Ellie * Farmer Al – Fazendeiro Al * Farmer Yumi – Fermier Yumi * Fuzzy – Pufos * Garbie – Garbie * Jake – Jake * Katie – Katie * Little Hooty – Micuțule Hooty * Mayor Goodway – Primar * Mayor Humdinger – Primar Humdinger * Mr. Porter – Dl. Porter * The Train Engineer – Conductorul * Wally – Wally Season 1 * 1A. Pups Make a Splash – Cățelușii intră la apă ("The Puppies Enter the Water") * 1B. Pups Fall Festival – Festivalul toamnei și cățeluși ("The Fall Festival and Puppies") * 2A. Pups Save the Sea Turtles – Cățelușii salvează țestoasele de mare ("The Puppies Save the Sea Turtles") * 2B. Pups and the Very Big Baby – Cățelușii și puiul foarte mare ("The Puppies and the Very Big Baby") * 3A. Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe – Cățelușii și pisica neascultătoare ("The Puppies and the Naughty Cat") * 3B. Pups Save a Train – Cățelușii salvează un tren ("The Puppies Save a Train") * 4A. Pup Pup Boogie – Dansul cățelușilor ("The Puppy Dance") * 4B. Pups in a Fog – Cățelușii în ceață ("The Puppies in Fog") * 5A. Pup Pup Goose – Cățelușii și gâștele ("The Puppies and the Geese") * 5B. Pup Pup and Away – Cățelușii zboară ("The Puppies Fly") * 6A. Pups on Ice – Cățeluși pe gheață ("Puppies on Ice") * 6B. Pups and the Snow Monster – Cățelușii și monstrul de zăpadă ("The Puppies and the Snow Monster") * 7A. Pups Save the Circus – Cățelușii salvează circul ("The Puppies Save the Circus") * 7B. Pup A Doodle Do – Super cățelușii ("The Super Puppies") * 21A. Pups Save a Bat – Cățelușii salvează un liliac ("The Puppies Save a Bat") * 21B. Pups Save a Toof – Cățelușii salvează un dinte ("The Puppies Save a Tooth") * 22A. Pups Save the Camping Trip – Cățelușii salvează excursioniștii ("The Puppies Save the Campers") * 22B. Pups and the Trouble with Turtles – Cățelușii și problema cu țestoasele ("The Puppies and the Problem with Turtles") * 24A. Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie – Cățelușii și dansul de la far ("The Puppies and the Dance in the Lighthouse") * 24B. Pups Save Ryder – Cățelușii îl salvează pe Ryder ("The Puppies Save ") Season 2 * 1A. Pups Save the Penguins – Cățelușii salvează pinguinii ("The Puppies Save the Penguins") * 1B. Pups Save a Dolphin Pup – Cățelușii salvează un pui de delfin ("The Puppies Save a Dolphin Pup") * 2A. Pups Save the Space Alien – Cățelușii salvează un extraterestru ("The Puppies Save an Alien") * 2B. Pups Save a Flying Frog – Cățelușii salvează o broască zburătoare ("The Puppies Save a Flying Frog") * 5A. Pups Save a Ghost – Cățelușii salvează o fantomă ("The Puppies Save a Ghost") * 5B. Pups Save a Show – Cățelușii salvează piesa de teatru ("The Puppies Save the Play") * Apart from being the title, Patrula cățelușilor, which literally means "puppy patrol" is also the name of the team. * At the end of the theme song, the title Patrula cățelușilor is pronounced by a narrator. Category:PAW Patrol Category:International Dubs